


A Lycanthrope's Love

by ALPHAwolf



Series: WolfFang Drabble [3]
Category: Scream Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Coffin sex, Horny Teenagers, M/M, PWP, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Vampire Werewolf sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Why Mr Negative wants Luke deported.





	A Lycanthrope's Love

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:1200 words of pure GAY SEX  
> all the usual disclaimers too~

Lips and teeth clashed heatedly as the two bodies tore at one another’s clothes urgently in broad daylight. The possibility of getting caught only heightened the thrill as their wet tongues battled, both already rock hard with need as they slammed their half naked forms together.

With the vampire born’s parents out shopping the temptation for a thorough fuck had been too tantalising to let slip, and the moment Resus had been absolutely certain they were gone he’d rushed straight to his open window. It hadn’t been difficult to get the lounging brunette’s attention. Luke had jumped straight across the second he’d spotted the other undressing lecherously in his line of sight.

Now, almost completely naked, Resus hooked his finger in the shirtless werewolf’s jeans, kissing him wetly as he tugged him towards the open coffin. Luke moaned breathily as their clothed sexes ground together, his hands gripping the other’s pert ass greedily. Desperate to rip off the tight black underwear Resus wore and spread his perfect cheeks the monstrous teen growled sexily, pushing his mate back into the ‘bed’.

Resus gasped as he tripped, landing on his back in the casket. He quickly caught his breath and giggled at the other’s hungry expression, shifting toward the center of the large hexagonal box. Bottom lip between his teeth and eyelids lowered suggestively he slowly spread his legs, a prominent bulge in his skintight jocks.

The brunette made another guttural sound and quickly struggled to undo his pants, kicking them off along with his boxers. At the sight of his lover’s thick, pulsing manhood Resus smiled and teasingly pulled at his own waistband. Luke wasted no time in ripping them straight down his milky, blemish-less legs, throwing the item away carelessly and crawling into the coffin with the other grinning teen.

Resus’s heart thumped, his breaths quick as Luke’s hungry gaze raked over him. The lycanthrope’s blue irises glowed with flecks of lavender as he sat between his open thighs, the sight frighteningly arousing for the smaller adolescent.

The werewolf was always roughest close to a full moon, so much more liable to losing all control and screwing him stupid, just the way he liked. Tomorrow the moon would be in full phase, and unfortunately the brunette would be camping out alone in the nearby forest for the night as he’d begun to shift in his sleep lately, which Resus had been horrified to discovered one night. Though no one had been hurt as of yet it had been decided that it was safer for everyone if he kept his distance on full moons, but until then Resus intended to make the absolute most of his boyfriend’s current lack of self-control.

The two moaned as their naked lower bodies rubbed together, Luke’s grip on his wrists pinning him to the casket base so tight the flesh might bruise.

The brunette’s monster pressed into Resus’s crack as he widened his legs to expose his quivering, invitingly pink entrance. Luke’s hands immediately left his wrists for his thighs, the smaller crying out as his lower body was suddenly lifted right up to the other’s lips.

“Ahhh-!” Resus attempted to steady himself as Luke’s mouth attacked his needy pucker, a recent fetish the werewolf had taken too. The vampire-born wasn’t sure if it had something to do with dogs sniffing one another’s butts, but the brunette definitely had an unhealthy obsession with lathering his soft entrance with saliva. Sometimes the teen wouldn’t even fuck him, he’d just spend ages with his mouth to his ass! Needless to say Resus took great care cleaning the area constantly, and spent a lot of time in bed begging.

The thinner mewled as Luke shoved his tongue inside, treating his hole like his mouth. He bit the rim gently and tugged at it like Resus’s bottom lip, before diving his tongue back inside.

“Ahh- shit- L-Luke! Jus- hurry up-n fuck me!” Resus widened his legs and moaned as Luke gripped his ass roughly, shoving his tongue as deep as he could. “P-please-! Ah- I- need you-now!” the smaller teen pleaded, recently done nails tearing down the red silk beneath him.

Luke growled hotly and dropped his lower body suddenly, making the other gasp. The next moment he was back looming over him, hands planted firmly on the aroused noirette's hips.

Luke was already dripping as he licked his lips, the other’s arms wrapping around his neck as he spread his legs wide as he possibly could and mewled enticingly.

The brunette grinned dangerously and before he knew it they’d switched positions, the werewolf rolling over and pulling him on top. Resus blushed, knowing what he had to do as he sat up, bracing his hands against the teen’s pecs. He avidly positioned his hips above the werewolf’s erection, never breaking their joint gaze.

When he could feel the other’s blunt head against his entrance he zealously lowered himself onto it, still lose from earlier when they’d gotten a little more than handsy whilst scouting out a spot for Luke to make camp for tomorrow.

Head thrown back a deliciously sinful noise escaped his throat as the other’s cock slid inside him, Luke’s grip on his hips tightening as the brunette grunted beneath him. Resus could have sworn the other had grown since they started this. His member completely overshot the pale teen’s prostate, grazing over it in the most maddening manner.

Gasping and panting the vampire born quickly began bouncing on Luke’s pelvis as fast and hard as he could, breathy little ‘ahh!’s leaving his lips at each impact. The brunette growled and thrust his body up to meet him just as enthusiastically, watching as his boyfriend bayed shamelessly in pleasure.

Letting go of his hips the teen took his mate’s hands and lifted them to wrap around Luke’s neck. The other happily latched on whilst the brunette propped himself up on his forearms so he could reach the boy’s pale neck with his mouth.

Resus gasped as the other’s lips latched on to his throat like a leech, kissing and biting as the coffin rocked dangerously with the force of their erratic movements. The brunette left red welts without thought, marring the vampire born’s jugular in a way that made Resus’s eyes roll back.

“Fuck Resus, I’m so close-” The brunette gasped against his neck, licking and biting every centimeter of flesh he could as his cock throbbed inside the other. Resus replied by humping as hard as his lithe body could for the friction they were both so desperate for, the pressure of his orgasm building tortuously. His sex tingled with the promise of release, body tensing up at random intervals as he came closer and closer to the edge. Each time Resus tightened the teen inside him grunted and rewarded him with another love bite, sliding in and out of him with the filthiest, wet sounds possible.

“Ahh, fuck- breed me-Luke!” Resus gasped, a desperate, unyielding craving for the other’s seed. Chest heaving and legs wide the vampire born angled himself back, shifting the other’s rock hard cock till-

“AHH! Yes!!!” Right there! Luke quickly caught on and wrapped his arms around Resus’s waist before the other fell back, slamming up into the teen’s prostate as hard as he could. The paler quickly fell apart in his hands, mouth wide in a silent howl as he fought to keep control of his body and continue riding the brunette.

So- fucking- _close!_

Neither noticed the door handle twist open as Mr Negative went to step inside.

“Resus we’re hom- _**AHHH!”**_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked :D Remember to Kudos!


End file.
